


Personal Poltergeist

by mama_angst



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental overdose, Dead Larry, Ghost Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, July Writing Challege, M/M, hospital au, i hate that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama_angst/pseuds/mama_angst
Summary: “Hello, Larry.”The ghost beams.“This is the second time in two weeks that you’re here. What, you can’t come visit me without being busted up?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written as a submission for the month of July, the theme being "Hospital".   
> I hope y'all enjoy! Maybe I'll consider making a sequel.

The lights are too bright, Travis thinks, as he managers to pry his eyes open. The strong smell of antiseptic, the slow beep of the heart rate monitor. There’s a large window on the right side of the room, the door on the right, and the assorted medical equipment beside the bed all come together, and the young man sighs, letting his eyes slip shut again. He’s back in the hospital. Incredible. 

He can remember the incident -   
The fight with his father, the shouting, the raised fist - 

“Woah, look who’s awake!” 

The voice is quiet at first, but when Travis opens his eyes again, they meet the brown ones of the ghost - poltergeist, really - that hovered above the hospital bed.   
The stupid spirit is grinning at him, the gap in his two front teeth prominent, his beaky nose, the kindness in his milky white eyes, despite the purple bags beneath them. His long hair falls as though it’s effected by gravity, nearly touching Travis’ face, and the blond boy cocks a brow, despite the pain that rocked through his skull. 

“Hello, Larry.” 

The ghost beams, drifting down to stand beside the bed. 

“This is the second time in two weeks that you’re here. What, you can’t come visit me without being busted up?” The spirit swats at him, and Travis just shrugs. 

“You’re annoying as fuck. I don’t want to keep visiting you, but… My dad likes to push me down the stairs.” His blue eyes drift to his legs, where one was wrapped in a cast. 

“Yeah… Man, he really fucked you up this time, Trav.” Larry frowns, pacing around the bed. 

Travis shrugs, cocking his head. 

Larry had died in this hospital, six years ago. It was a sad story that Travis didn’t like to think about, but… He feels like they would have been friends, when Larry had been alive.   
But… He’d overdosed on sleeping pills. It’d been an accident, and his life had been cut short, dropping him into this hellish limbo. 

And for whatever reason, Travis can see him. Only Travis. 

It sucks that it takes Travis breaking his leg to be able to visit Larry, but he likes seeing him. He misses him. 

“I’m okay. At least I’ve got a friend here, you know? And he’s not here, so this is… pretty peaceful, even with you haunting me.” Trav chuckles lightly, and Larry grins, sitting in the chair beside the bed. Well, he’s really just hovering in the vicinity, ass not quite touching the seat. 

“I’m your friend? Aw…” Larry winks.   
“Your only friend is a ghost. That’s fuckin’ terrible.” 

Travis sighs, leaning back in the bed, looking up at the board on the wall with all of his information on it. His name, his circumstances, his discharge goals…

“It sucks that you’re alone here. Like… I’ve seen your dad. I don’t want him here. And I don’t like that you live with that bullshit.” Larry mutters. 

“There’s nothing I can do about it, not till I’m eighteen. And that’s still a few years off.” The blond replies, peeking at him through cracked eyes. Larry sighs, watching his friend, but the knock on the door startles him, and he’s gone in a little whisp of smoke. 

Travis sighs heavily, rubbing his jaw.   
“Come in.” He calls out, stretching a little as he sits up. 

The nurse that enters is kind, an older woman with silvery hair and a sweet disposition, taking Travis’ vitals and explaining the situation to him - And for the hundredth time, Travis refuses filing a police report. He doesn’t want to be removed from the house, even if his father beats the hell out of him and treats him like he’s a freak.   
Being put in the system would just be worse, and Travis isn’t sure he wouldn’t just punch people who got on his nerves. 

The nurse is understanding, administering pain medications before letting him be, assuring him that there would be food brought to him shortly. She leaves with a gentle smile, and as soon as the door clicks shut, the ghost materializes again, this time legs crossed, hovering above the bed. 

“I have an idea.” 

“No.” 

Larry gasps, clutching his chest in mock offense.   
“You don’t even want to hear it?” He whines. 

“No, because it’s probably dumb as shit.” Travis mutters, feeling a little sluggish thanks to the drugs. 

“I’m gonna tell you anyway. Okay, so there’s this thing that’s here, it’s the thing that’s keeping me grounded and stuck to the hospital, and I think that you should take it home with you so I can go too!” 

Travis just stares at him, brows drawing together.   
Larry wants to go home with him…   
“Why?”

“Well, for one, I don’t like seeing you all hurt and sad. It pisses me off.” Larry points out, twisting his fingers uncomfortably.   
“And another thing… I think that if I haunt your house, your dad might not beat you up so much. I could scare him, right?” 

That…. Didn’t sound like such a terrible idea. Wow.   
“... If he exorcises you, it’s not my fucking problem.”

“Wait, you’re saying yes?!” Larry gasps, and Travis snorts. 

“Yeah, I guess. It’ll be nice being able to talk to you without cracking my ribs.” The blond chuckles, grimacing a little. 

“Where’s the… thing? The thing you’re attached to?” 

“Oh, it’s in the basement! It’s a bracelet, my mom gave it to me when I was still alive, and the hospital took it off me and put it in a box of my stuff. It’s all stored down there, mom didn’t want it when she went back home, it hurt her too much to have it.” His eyes grow distant for a moment, but Travis nods. 

“Can you get it?” He asks the ghost, who shakes his head. 

“No, I can’t pick it up. You can, though, I can show you where to find it!” Larry is on the floor now, his translucent form bouncing around in excitement. 

“Hey, dumb fuck, my leg is busted. What the hell am I supposed to do?” 

“Oh… Ah, shit, that’s right! Fuck!” The ghost growls, looking at Trav’s leg before he starts to pace back and forth, nibbling at his thumb nail. 

“I’m… Gonna….” Trav mumbles, feeling the pain meds seeping into his system, making him feel heavy, exhausted. 

“Fine. Take another fucking nap, you lazy bastard. Meanwhile, I’ll solve all of our problems. Again.” Larry mutters teasingly, and Travis can’t help but smirk as he drifts into sleep. 

Travis wakes to the door being slammed open, and he jumps hard, sitting bolt upright, only to see - 

No one. No one is there. Had the wind blown the door open? Had someone swung it and then run? 

“Holy SHIT. Did you see that?” Larry’s voice rings out, and Travis turns to look at him, eyes groggy, but curious. 

“What the shit is wrong with you? You scared me!” He snarls, but Larry just grins. 

“I opened the door. I touched it. And I opened the door!” He’s so fucking proud of himself, isn’t he? In- fucking- credible. 

“Oh… Shit.” Travis mumbles, rubbing his cheek.   
“That’s pretty cool, Larry. How… Do you think you could go get the box from the basement? Or just the bracelet?” He asks, feeling himself slipping again. 

“I’m gonna try. You wait here, alright?” Larry grins, and then he’s gone, a little puff of smoke all that remained of him. 

You wait here? Hilarious.   
Travis is asleep again before he really knows it, dragged under syrupy fatigue that sticks to his limbs and coils around him, keeping him dreamless and deep. 

The next time he wakes, it’s to a nurse checking him over and bringing him something to eat, and he drags himself back to consciousness long enough to scarf the food down before he’s under again, but he’s wondering where Larry’s at. 

“I FUCKING DID IT!” The shout drags Travis from sleep with a start, his whole body jumping violently as something bounces off his head and lands in his lap. 

He blinks groggily in the now-darkened hospital room, leaning over to switch on the lamp. In his lap sits a rubber bracelet, a band bracelet. Sanity’s Fall? They were a metal band, weren’t they?   
This thick rubber bracelet, was this…?   
Travis looks up, eyes wide as the ghost stands in front of him, a massive grin on his face. 

“You… You got the bracelet?” Travis is stunned. 

“Yeah, I fucking did!!! It took hours, but I got it! And now you have it! And now that you have it, I can go anywhere that you go!” Larry is beside himself, and Travis can’t help but laugh. 

“Hell. Yes.” He whispers, slowly sliding the bracelet on.   
“I’m… Really glad you’re coming home with me. I’m kind of tired of being alone.” 

Larry smiles, floating to sit on the bed.   
“Don’t worry. I’ll fuck up your dad for you. Ghosts can be helpful in situations like that.” 

“You’d haunt my dad for me?” 

“Fuck yeah, man. I can’t wait to be his own personal poltergeist.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a second chapter. I kind of regret it.

As it turns out, having a ghost in the house was far different than Travis had expected. It was less Stephen King, and more like having an imaginary friend that went everywhere with him. And the thing is, Travis can’t say that he hates it. 

Larry was a good ghost. He just liked to slam doors and sing death metal music at two in the morning. 

Luckily, he did so more towards Mr. Phelps room.   
And Mr. Phelps was terrified. It was incredible, seeing the man so startled for once in his wretched life.   
Travis was living for it. 

Another thing Travis was living for, though, were the soft, delicate touches from Larry’s hands. When the ghost laid hands on him, he could feel the chill of them, but not once didn’t he ever feel an ounce of ill intent. It was heaven. 

It was simple things that made Larry touch him, really. When he laughed too hard and had to put a hand on Trav’s shoulder, like he’d fall over. Sometimes, he’d touch the blond’s hand when he wanted attention.   
And sometimes, he would brush the stray hair from Trav’s face and tuck it behind his ear. 

Those were his favorite touches. 

The touches evolved one night, though, when the pair of them were alone, and Mr. Phelps had left the house, saying he’d be back late, if not the next morning. 

Travis was laying on his back in bed, a book open and held above his face. 

Across the room, Larry groaned loudly.   
“Travissss….I’m bored.” 

“How’s that my problem?” The blond asks, glancing at him. He’s a amused to see the ghost laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. 

“You’re my human. It’s your legal obligation to pay attention to me.” 

Travis cocks a brow, frowning a little.   
“Huh. I don’t remember you saying that when you threw this at my face in the hospital.” Travis shakes his hand at Larry, showing off the bracelet on his hand. Larry looks up, and slowly, a devilish smirk pulls over his lips. 

“Hey…” He floats up and over to the bed, sitting up on his knees.   
“Can I touch you?” 

Travis sputters, sitting up and closing his book.   
“Touch me?” 

“Yeah, like… Give you a handjob. Maybe a blowjob. I could fuck you, if you want.” 

Travis can feel a fiery blush whip across his cheeks, and he takes a shaky breath.   
“I’m not gay.” 

Larry rolls his eyes.   
“No offense, but just because I’m invisible when you’re jerking off doesn’t mean I’m deaf.” 

Travis gasps.   
“You watch me?! You’re a fucking pervert!” And at the same time… 

“Trav, that’s… not what I mean. I don’t watch you. I just hear you.” 

“I’m not gay.” 

“It isn’t gay if one of us is a ghost.” Larry points out, and Travis feels like he might fucking burst into flames.   
“Look, if you don’t want to do it, I’ll drop it, and I will never, ever bring it up again.” 

Travis is quiet for a moment, mulling it over. Technically, he wouldn’t be having sex with a boy, since Larry is dead… there’s a ton of implications involved in that, but right now, Travis has questions. 

“Can you even get a boner?” Travis asks, and Larry laughs. 

“Of course I can.” He rolls his eyes. 

“I don’t have any condoms or lube.” 

“Don’t need them. Technically, I don’t exist, so you’ll feel me, but… It won’t be the same as fucking a living person.” Larry explains, somehow not blushing at all. Like this was a normal conversation to have. 

“I’m not g-“ Travis starts, and Larry rolls his eyes, grabbing the boy’s face. 

“Yes. Yes, you are gay. The sooner you accept it, the sooner you stop treating yourself like your dad treats you.” 

And for some reason, Travis can’t bring himself to argue. 

“Okay. Okay, I want it. Touch me.” He whispers, his lip trembling. And Larry grins, the gap in his teeth fucking adorable. 

Travis’s heart flips in his chest. 

“Okay. Fuck, yeah, okay, I’m gonna make you feel really good, Trav, I promise.” Larry is too damn excited about this, but Travis isn’t really bothered. Not when he’s half hard in his jeans already, and Larry has a hand on his crotch. 

The ghost leans forward, kissing him slowly, gently, and it’s such a strange feeling. It’s cold, velvety, and it’s perfect. Travis reaches out, feeling Larry’s fingers lace in his. 

They take it slow, sweet and gentle kisses, until a heat is added, Larry growing a bit more insistent. His palm moves a bit harder against Travis’s erection until the other boy is whimpering and panting into his mouth. 

“Cmon. Pants off, Trav, gonna make you feel good.” Larry pulls away, just watching the blond as he struggled to find his brain for a second. 

Travis does as he’s told, though, pulling off his jeans and underwear, but he leaves his pastel pink sweater on, preferring it that way. 

Larry doesn’t seem to mind, in fact, he smirks at him, making him blush. 

“Flip over, on your hands and knees.” The ghost instructs, and Travis whimpers, doing as he’s asked. Who knew he liked being ordered around so much? 

He takes a shaky breath when He props himself up, putting his ass on display, but he can’t see Larry’s face anymore. Maybe that’s for the best, Travis feels like he might get too embarrassed to go on. 

“It’s gonna feel weird.” Larry warns him, and Travis jumps a little when he feels his cold hand brush over his hip. The blond nods, swallowing hard. 

The feeling of Larry’s finger circling his tight hole should not thrill him as much as it does, and yet, his heart picks up, and his hips wiggle involuntarily. He whimpers, biting on his lip hard. 

“Please…” He finds himself gasping. 

Thank god that Larry is merciful.   
His finger pushes past that tight ring of muscle, and Travis cries out, pressing his face into his pillow to smother any sounds. 

The ghost is careful, pressing his finger into Travis, deeper than he’d been able to go with his own fingers. This was so much different than when he did this to himself. Larry’s fingers were longer, bonier. 

After a few thrusts with the first finger, he adds a second, scissoring them to stretch him out. Travis moans loudly, his hips arching.   
“Oh, god, Larry, please-“ He gasps out, and he hears Larry chuckle. 

“Easy, babe.” He whispers, crooking his fingers inside of the other, brushing against that spot inside of him that makes him see stars. 

“Oh, holy fuck-“ Travis cries out, pressing back against his hand, his cock flushed and leaking against his belly.   
“Please, please, fuck-“ 

And all at once, Larry’s pulled his fingers out of Travis, and the boy whimpers at the empty feeling. 

“Calm down, just a second. Don’t worry, just a sec.” Larry whispers, pressing a hand to the small of Travis’s back. He’s gentle, and Travis might explode. 

He hears a zipper open, then the shuffle of fabric. Travis braces himself, gripping at the quilt as he feels an insistent press against his rim. 

“Oh, god.” Travis breathes, and Larry lets out a soft sound as he pushes into him, just a couple of inches. 

It’s different, it doesn’t really feel like skin on skin, it was hard to describe, but Travis doesn’t care. It feels good. A moan pulls from between his lips as his knees start to shake. 

“Fuck, Lar, please-“ Travis gasps, and Larry hushes him, gently thrusting into him, until his hips are flush against the other’s ass. Travis is trembling, his elbows giving out and his upper body dropping against the bed. 

Larry doesn’t keep him waiting, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in, shoving the boy forward. He knocks the air from Trav’s lungs with each thrust, listening to the soft little moans from him. 

Travis is losing his mind, Larry’s cock glancing against that sweet spot inside of him, again and again. His cock twitches, and he cries out desperately, pushing back to meet each thrust. 

“Oh, god, Travis, you feel so good, fuck, I can’t hold on-“ Larry gasps out, and Travis nods, words gone from his head. He’s so close. 

“I’m gonna come, Travis, fuck, I’m gonna-“ The ghost is breathing hard, his thrusts growing sloppy, less calculated, and the blond cries out in desperation, reaching underneath himself. He wraps his fingers around his swollen cock and jerks himself in time with Larry’s thrusts. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m- fuck, I’m coming-“ Larry growls when he spills inside of Travis, and the boy is stunned as his own orgasm is ripped from his body. He screams out as he paints his hand with his own come, his hips jarring forward, and his knees giving out. 

He needs a moment, winded from the experience, but he can feel Larry pulling out of him, and his hands gently moving him, rolling him over so he didn’t suffocate in his own pillow. 

“Oh, my god.” Travis whispers, and Larry laughs. He’s already tucked himself back into his jeans, and, much to Trav’s displeasure, he doesn’t look like he just fucked the boy’s brains out. 

He drifts to lay beside Travis, studying his face with gentle concern. 

“You okay?” He asks softly, and the blond nods, gathering his mind back together, only to be hit with a massive wave of emotions. He turns, pressing his face into the ghost’s chest. 

“I wish we’d met when you were alive.” Travis whispers, and Larry sighs heavily, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Me too, Travis. Me too.”


End file.
